Aquel Ayer
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Cuando uno tiene una segunda oportunidad hay que aprovecharla porque despues es muy dificil que vuelva y eso hizo Lucius Malfoy después de la última batalla con Lord Voldemort. Odio a todos ellos pero su purificación llego a su vida.
1. La Platica

"Aquel Ayer"

"**Aquel Ayer"**

**By: Lita Wellington**

**Capítulo Uno**

"**La Platica"**

Un hombre alto y gallarda figura camina por un largo pasillo iluminado solamente por antorchas, llega a su destino, una gran puerta de roble, medita unos segundos si debería tocar o dejar todo tirado por la borda, decidió por lo primero, toco suavemente con los nudillos de su mano derecha escuchando una voz que le permitía la entrada.

-Buenas Tardes Lucius, es un placer volver a verte.

-Nadie sabe de esta reunión – preguntó escuetamente.

-Solo la Profesora Mc Gonagall no tarda en llegar.

-Buenas Tardes caballeros – terció otra voz.

-Sin son tan amables de tomar asiento, empezaremos la reunión que nos concierne – indico el ministro señalando dos sillones.

El ministro observo a ambas personas paulatinamente y empezó a hablar.

-Los mande llamar para resolver la situación de una niña que ignora por completo su situación mágica, ella pronto cumplirá los once años y esta en la edad autorizada para ingresar a Hogwarts. La Directora Mc Gonagall aquí presente trato por varios medios de hacerle llegar su carta de aceptación y todos han sido intentos fallidos ¿Tienes algo que agregar Lucius Malfoy?.

-Solo quiero protegerla de nuestro mundo, muy pocos saben de la existencia de mi hija, quiero que crezca lejos de todo esto, mi esposa Narcisa y Draco desconocen que existe.

-Entiendo tus argumentos y son más que validos, pero comprenda Sr. Malfoy que tarde o temprano, su nivel de magia será mucho mas alto y sería contraproducente que aquellos que aun buscan el poder como Lord Voldemort la encuentren y le hagan daño – puntualizo la directora.

-Eso nunca sucederá Profesora, esta más que vigilada y protegida desde que nació mi hija.

-Pero no estará usted eternamente para protegerla, medite lo que acabo de decirle y tome su carta de aceptación de su hija.

La Profesora Mc Gonagall le entrega el sobre a Lucius para desaparecer en el acto del despacho del ministro.

-Creo que la reunión termino Lucius, tu tienes la última palabra dejas que tu hija viva como una persona normal en el mundo muggle o que viva con su herencia mágica.

Lucius no medio palabra con el Ministro de Magia, solo salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lavinia su pequeña "purificación", su segunda oportunidad de una vida nueva, que tonto fue al alejarla de su mundo y su herencia como una Malfoy, como lo tomaría Narcisa y Draco lo odiarían o sería a su pequeña Vinny eso no lo soportaría.

Diane Grace es una exitosa editora de un importante periódico londinense, muchos hombres han tratado de cortejarla pero para ella solo existe su hija Lavinia, viven en una pequeña casa que Diane recibió de herencia de una tía que falleció años atrás y tienen como mascota un perro Golden Retriever color chocolate de nombre Dover.

Era viernes y su jornada laboral fue mas que ajetreada pero esta le dejo un buen sabor a boca, hoy estaría sola en su casa ya que Lavinia se quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiguita del colegio, caminaba con dirección a su auto faltaban pocos metros y alguien la espera en el lugar, había poca iluminación para saber quien era.

-No otra vez, saben que no salgo con nadie y no estoy interesada – se dijo Diane para si misma molesta por la situación.

Al estar frente a quien la esperaba se fue de espaldas por el shock el toldo la detuvo para no caer de bruces.

-Lucius eres tu – Diane dijo su nombre con una voz no muy audible.

-Si soy yo, Diane, mucho tiempo de no vernos.

Lucius Malfoy se acerco a ella para abrazarla, cuanto tiempo deseo hacerlo, aunque fue todo lo contrario recibió una bofetada volteando su rostro a la derecha.

-¿Por qué regresaste?, ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba?, Dime ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, necesito una explicación – Diane golpeaba su pecho con desesperación y dejo que ella se desahogara.

-Lo hice por tu bien y el de la niña.

-Me hiciste sufrir mucho, aquella mañana que desperté y no verte por ningún lado fue doloroso además de la carta escueta que dejaste aun la recuerdo "Adiós Di, se feliz no merezco seguir contigo tu te mereces algo mejor, cuida mucho a nuestra hija Lavinia que significa mi purificación en este mundo".

-Se que todo fue un error y vengo a contestar todos tus dudas y hablar de mi pasado, cuando escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte tu tomarás una decisión y será para el bien de todos mi pequeña Di – Lucius acarició la mejilla de ella esperando su respuesta.

Diane aun lo amaba y al verlo después de nueve años su corazón volvió a acelerarse como la primera vez que lo vio y sin espera un segundo más lo beso, cuanto tiempo espero para besar aquellos labios que recorrieron su piel en la intimidad y la hicieron gritar el nombre de él de las mil maneras posibles.

-Aun tengo el departamento ahí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa, algo dentro de mi decía que lo conservara no estaba equivocada en lo absoluto, sube al auto porque también quiero hablar sobre unas cosas extrañas que sucede con nuestra hija.

-¿Qué cosas son? – Lucius empezó a sospechar algo y recordó las palabras de la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

-Una ocasión entre a su habitación porque llevaba rato llamándola, la vi profundamente dormida pero sus juguetes levitaban por todo el lugar y su reloj despertador bailaba de un lado para otro. Me sorprendí mucho pero no me asuste me dije "No creo que sea magia eso sería ilógico".

-Entiendo – contesto Lucius pero su mente la tenía ocupada a mil por hora para poder explicar a Diane sobre la situación actual de la niña y bueno ya estando solos podrían hablar de esto.

El auto salió del estacionamiento rumbo a la avenida principal, una sombra se apareció en ese momento solo para reírse de una forma macabra y desaparecer enseguida.

Continuara:

Notas de la Autora: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter me anime a escribirlo porque he estado leyendo varios trabajos de ustedes y quise poner mi granito de arena en esta sección, esta historia es de mi autoría y no estoy tomando ideas de ustedes. Espero pronto recibir sus reviews para continuarla, también tengo otros trabajos que pueden leer en la sección de Anime o si alguien lee mi biografía ahí pueden encontrar mis demás trabajos. Saludos. Lita Wellington.


	2. Una Cosa mas

**Aquel Ayer**

_By: Lita Wellington_

_**Capítulo Dos**_

_**Solo una cosa más.**_

Al subir al auto ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, todo era silencio absoluto, Diane observaba discretamente al padre de su hija por el retrovisor, comprobando que los nueve años de ausencia no han hecho ninguna mella en él, sigue siendo el hombre seductor que conoció en aquel pub de una concurrida calle en el centro de Londres años atrás.

Llegaron al conjunto de departamentos, Diane estaciono el auto en su cajón correspondiente subieron por el elevador hasta el piso siete, ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa con su sola presencia que las llaves se le cayeron dos veces para abrir la puerta, tantas cosas que deseaba saber de él y ahora de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

Al entrar al departamento, Lucius Malfoy observo que este seguía igual tal y como lo vio la última vez que estuvo ahí, los sillones, los cuadros, la cocina, una foto de ellos en St. James entre otras muchas cosas, los recuerdos felices de aquel ayer vinieron a su mente.

- Gustas algo de tomar – preguntó Diane mientras dejaba su abrigo y su bolsa en el perchero del recibidor.

- Gracias un brandy por favor – contestó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

Diane se dirigió al minibar y saco una botella de brandy, la favorita de Lucius, sirvió un poco en una copa acercándose a él y todo sucedió en un instante, Diane sintió como Lucius la jaló hacia él, la copa voló por los aires rompiéndose en algún lugar de la sala y sus labios respondían con pasión a los besos que él le daba, sus ropas cayeron descuidadamente en otro de los sillones, la alfombra fue el primer testigo de aquel amor, cuanto tiempo esperaron para sentirse como uno solo, el primer punto que tratarían era la ausencia pero ahora solo el amor era el único tema a debatir en ese momento.

¿Cuándo llegaron a la habitación?, sería imposible de recordarlo, el edredón y las sabanas descansaban en el costado izquierdo de la cama, la necesidad de amarse era su mayor prioridad, la necesidad de sentirse uno se volvió salvaje y lascivo, los anteriores encuentros de amor pasaron a la historia y este se volvió el único para ambos era amar y recibir desinteresadamente.

Diane abrazaba a su amante con posesión, sus manos de alabastro recorrían la espalda de él tocándolo en los puntos más sensibles, Lucius la admiraba como una diosa griega, su ego masculino se regocijaba al saber que ella aún lo amaba, le quedo mas que claro cuando le exigía que no parara que deseaba ser solo de él, que tenían toda la noche para amarse y recuperar los años perdidos de abstinencia.

Lucius despertó, observó el reloj de la mesita de noche eran las 3:23 de la mañana, sonrió al observar que Diane dormía placidamente en sus brazos, su cabello negro azabache llegaba a la cintura y la sábana cubría un poco su desnudez, él se encontraba en no muy optimas condiciones que digamos otra de las sabanas lo cubrían de la cintura hacía abajo (N.A. yo lo quiero así en mi cama), la urgencia de sentirla fue mayor que haciendo el menor ruido posible se acomodo de nuevo encima de ella, besando su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros…

- Eres insaciable Lucius, por eso te amo – contesto Diane aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Tu me vuelves loco mi pequeña Di – respondió Lucius mientras besaba su vientre.

La cama golpeaba con fuerza en la pared de aquella habitación testigo de aquel encuentro y de aquellos años felices donde una noche fue concebida Lavinia, minutos después todo se volvió silencioso y los amantes dormían abrazados, no importando nada solo eran Diane y Lucius, dos seres buscando la salvación uno en manos del otro.

Y a las 11:00 a.m.

- Buenos días amor, te traje el desayuno – Diane entraba con una bandeja llevando leche, fruta, jugo y tostadas y mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

- Gracias bella Di, pero tenemos que hablar – Lucius se levantó de la cama tomo sus pantalones que Diane había dejado en la silla cercana al escritorio, tomo nuevamente asiento en la cama y poder hablar con ella.

- No puedes esperar por favor, quiero compartir este momento contigo, cuando terminemos de desayunar hablaremos de todo lo que tu quieras pero hazme feliz con este capricho que tengo por favor.

Lucius no pudo negarse a tal petición, cuantas veces deseaba estar así con ella, nunca se perdonó el día que la abandono para servir a Lord Voldemort, dejo todo principalmente la felicidad verdadera con ella y Lavinia su pequeña purificación, su hija creció sin la figura paterna que necesitaba, una hora después de terminado el desayuno, ambos se encontraba vestidos y tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, se miraron a los ojos y Diane esperaba.

-Diane, en primer lugar te pido perdón por haberte dejado sola con nuestra hija pero una fuerza mayor de ese entonces me obligo a dejarte, en segunda son un mentiroso repulsivo te dije que era viudo y que no tuve hijos de mi primer matrimonio, en realidad aún sigo casado y mi hijo se llama Draco tiene 21 años – Lucius guardó silencio un segundo para observar a Diane ella no mostraba ninguna alteración – tercera yo no pertenezco a este lugar, yo… - tomando algo de aire – vengo de descendientes de magos, no son los magos que ustedes observan en los lugares que llaman circo y se divierten, mi procedencia es aún mayor te lo mostrare – tomo su varita que tenía en la chaqueta de su saco y conjurando un hechizo apareció un cisne blanco el cual desapareció enseguida.

- Pero lo peor de todo y del cual me avergüenzo de ello es que mate, destruí a muchos de mi misma situación mágica y también a muchos de ustedes que en mi mundo son conocidos como muggles que significa gente no mágica, no importaba humillarlos los veía inferiores a mí, los pisoteaba con descaro, si recuerdas que en mi brazo izquierdo tengo un tatuaje de una serpiente… - Diane solo asintió permanecía callada y era lo que mas preocupaba a Lucius – pertenecí a un grupo de personas conocidas en mi mundo como mortífagos, buscábamos el poder y no importaba quitar estorbos en nuestro camino, hace cinco años aquel líder de mi grupo de nombre Lord Voldemort murió a manos de un joven de nombre Harry Potter porque el destino de ambos ya estaba escrito y uno de los dos tenía que morir, yo me encontraba entre la espada y la pared en aquel entonces, debía cuidar a mi familia Narcisa y Draco no merecían pagar con su vida aquel destino que yo mismo cree, ellos merecían vivir, también pensé en ustedes la hermana de mi esposa de nombre Bellatrix Lestrange supo de tu existencia y de la niña, me chantajeo lo mas que pudo y de no hacer lo que ella quería debía aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Lucius – al fin hablo Diane – te pido por favor que salgas de mi casa en este instante, comprendo tus razones y solo te agradezco que me diste el regalo mas maravilloso que puede esperar una mujer y es ser madre, tu familia te espera y olvídate de nosotras has de cuenta que morimos cuando nos abandonaste, no puedo ya juzgaste porque tu mismo lo has hecho, no te acerques – grito Diane levantándose del sillón como resorte cuando él trato de acercase – es mejor para los dos y la niña, ella sabe que su papá no esta con nosotros porque se encuentra de viaje que estúpida mentira verdad –sonriendo con algo de cinismo.

- Pero yo te amo, fuiste mi salvación de todo lo que deje de creer, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en aquel lugar una sensación de bienestar me invadió por completo y supe que no debía perderte.

- Vete por favor y no digas ya nada – Diane lloraba desconsolada, Lucius trató de abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió.

- Antes de irme dejo esta carta, es para la niña, en mi mundo hay una escuela de nombre Hogwarts es donde personas como yo aprendemos magia y los estudios empiezan a partir de los once años, Lavinia ya esta en la edad para ingresar, yo trate de ocultarlas pero el Ministerio de Magia que nos rige pudieron localizarlas dándome a escoger, que ella siguiera teniendo la vida normal como hasta ahora o que ingresara en nuestro mundo con su herencia mágica, por eso vine hablar contigo sobre esto y sobre mi oscuro pasado que de solo recordarlo me repudio a mi mismo – Lucius dejo la carta en la mesita del café de la sala y camino hacía la puerta.

- Solo una cosa más Lucius – Diane lo miró de frente sin ninguna lágrima que minutos antes cubrían su rostro – recuerda que siempre te ame con locura desenfrenada, yo siempre fui sincera contigo, te conté de mis sueños e ilusiones, eras todo para mi, ahora olvídate que existo y también de mi hija.

Diane se derrumbo en la alfombra llorando amargamente en cuanto salio Lucius del departamento, en el fondo deseaba tener respuestas de aquel misterioso hombre que entro en su vida y ahora al saberlas no sabía que pensar de todo esto, observo el sobre que le dejo, lo tomo para admirar que la letra era muy elegante donde indicaba el nombre de su hija Lavinia Grace, trato de abrirlo pero fue en vano, ella tenía la decisión de aceptar aquella verdad o seguir en el anonimato, pero la niña merecía todo esto, ahora entendía las situaciones extrañas, la levitación de juguetes, cuando llegaba a jugar con Lavinia a las escondidas ella sabía sus lugares secretos pero luego aparecía en la azotea que muchas veces se preguntaba como llegaba aquel lugar sin la ayuda de una escalera.

Todo quedaba mas que claro y para remediar todo este sufrimiento debía contarle toda la verdad a su hija sobre su origen y la nueva verdad sobre su vida, además de aceptar que ella vaya a ese colegio que quien sabe en que parte del mundo se encuentre, el timbre del departamento sonó, se pregunto que quien tocaba, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, se arreglo un poco el cabello en el espejo del recibidor al momento de abrir la puerta observo a dos personas vestidas de forma extraña.

- Buenas días, Diane Grace – dijo la voz de una mujer.

- Si soy, en que puede ayudarles – observándolos de pies a cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, soy la directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y la persona que me acompaña es el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Me imagino a lo que han venido por favor si son tan amables de pasar, que a estas alturas de mi vida, puedo escuchar todo lo que sea en donde mi hija se encuentre relacionada – Diane les indico que tomaran asiento en los sillones de la sala - les puedo ofrecer algo – ofreció Diane.

- No se preocupe estamos bien así, solo esperábamos que el Sr. Malfoy saliera de este lugar para poder venir hablar con usted, tome asiento y les daremos nuestras razones para que su hija este con nosotros en nuestro mundo muy pocas personas de su condición nacen con el don pero ella siendo hija de un mago de sangre pura, se encuentra marcada desde su nacimiento.

- Creo que el Sr. Malfoy le informo parte de su anterior vida – continuo con la conversación el Ministro de Magia – por eso me encuentro aquí para contestar todas sus dudas si eso le puede ayudar en algo.

- Creo que esto va tardar todo el día y una de mis preguntas es: ¿Qué tuvo que ver Lucius con un tal Lord Voldemort? – Diane observo que los visitantes se vieron mutuamente.

- Como usted dijo Sra. Grace esto tardará mucho – respondió Minerva McGonagall, saco su varita de la túnica y haciendo una floritura con la mano izquierda apareció un servicio de té con galletas – no se preocupe tienen el mismo sabor que el que ustedes los muggles toman, me imagino que sabe el termino.

- Si lo acabo de aprender esta mañana – contesto Diane aceptando la taza que le ofrecían con el té humeante y probándolo en el acto, en verdad tenía el mismo sabor.

- Entonces comencemos… - dijo el Ministro de Magia, Diane se acomodo bien en otro de los sillones enfrente de ellos para escuchar aquel misterioso mundo que hasta ese día era ajeno para ella.

En otra parte de la ciudad una pequeña niña leía un libro con mucha atención mientras se mecía en un columpio escucho el revolotear de un ave pero ella seguía con su lectura.

- Y ahora esto – la niña vio que del cielo le cayó un sobre y una lechuza revoloteaba a su alrededor – ven pequeña – la lechuza se poso en su cabeza y ella seguía observando el sobre el cual indicaba su nombre Lavinia Grace al pasar sus dedos por el, su nombre cambio drásticamente por Lavinia Malfoy, no se sorprendió por ese detalle ya estaba acostumbrada a muchas situaciones como esa y una más aumentaba su repertorio de vivencias.

Lavinia abrió el sobre desdoblo la hoja que se encontraba a la mitad y empezó a leer su contenido…

Continuara:

Hola hago entrega del segundo capítulo de mi fic espero recibir muchos reviews dándome sus comentarios sobre este, uno de los puntos importantes es que Lavinia la hija de Lucius y Diane se esta enterando por su propia cuenta sobre Hogwarts.

¿Qué decisión tomará Diane sobre Lavinia?, ¿Qué opinión tendrán Narcisa y Draco sobre la doble vida de Lucius?, "Mentiras y Verdades salen a la luz" es nuestro tercer capítulo.

Saludos

Lita Wellington.


	3. Mentiras y Verdades salen a la luz

**Aquel Ayer**

_By: Lita Wellington_

_**Capítulo Tres**_

_**Mentiras y Verdades salen a la luz.**_

Diane era un manojo de nervios, trataba de asimilar todas las cosas que aquellas personas le contaron sobre Lucius Malfoy y la situación de Lavinia, ella desde un principio al tratar al padre de su hija, notaba en ocasiones una mirada fría y distante con otras personas pero con ella, su semblante cambiaba radicalmente y cuando nació su hija mucho más.

Cuando lo conoció en aquel Pub cercano a Trafalga Square, su presencia imponía admiración, sus ojos grises seducción, no era un hombre común con aquel cabello rubio platino, su manera de caminar majestuosa de solo acordarse se ruborizaba como aquella vez.

- Hola mami, ya estoy en casa – era Lavinia quien entraba a su casa.

- Como te fue hija, no se desvelaron Fiona y tu verdad - pregunto Diane mientras abrazaba a su hija.

- Solo un poquito, pero mira estoy como una fresca lechuga – la niña daba vueltas en la sala.

Diane observaba cada detalle de la niña su cabello era de un rubio muy claro y los ojos grises igual a los de su padre, fue mejor que Lucius no estuviera en aquellos años con la niña para evitar cualquier tipo de complicación, era doloroso saber que el hombre que amo mas bien que sigue amando haya causado tanto daño a seres inocentes para beneplácito de un tipo sin sentimientos que buscaba el poder absoluto en el mundo mágico como en el de ella.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – paro en seco la pequeña para esperar la respuesta de su madre.

- No es nada, solo me recuerdas a tu padre eso es todo, tienes el mismo color de sus ojos Vinny.

- Entiendo, solo que nunca me hablas de él, no creo que este de viaje, algo paso entre ustedes, no soy un bebé para que me sigas ocultando cosas.

Diane se sorprendió por las palabras de su hija, siempre fue muy autosuficiente y no le gustaban las mentiras, al contrario ayudaba a todo aquel que la necesitaba, como son las cosas ahora las mentiras debían salir a la luz y aceptar las consecuencias de estas, tenía que saber que su padre vino a buscarlas y que el tiene otra familia, pero por donde empezar.

- Hija, sabes que te quiero mucho eres todo lo que tengo en esta vida, tarde o temprano debes saber la verdad de tu origen y de otras cosas que hoy me entere e ignoraba completamente sobre tu padre, cuando termine con mi historia tu tienes la última palabra, estas en todo tu derecho, solo busco que seas feliz.

- Debe ser por esto que recibí – Lavinia saco de su mochila el sobre procedente de Hogwarts, Diane palideció.

- No te espantes además quiero de mascota una lechuza son tan lindas, puedo ir a esa escuela por favor mami di que si, por favor.

- Pero hija antes debes saber muchas cosas sobre tu padre antes que tomes una decisión de esa naturaleza.

- Te escucho – la niña se sentó de rodillas y puso su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

- Esta bien tu ganas, hace trece años conocí a tu padre, en un pub y…

**_Flash Back_**

- Mariane siempre me hace lo mismo nunca llega a la hora en que quedamos, mejor me voy – Diane termino su cerveza pidió la cuenta para retirarse del lugar, cuando un tipo le cerró el paso.

- Donde vas preciosa, veo que esperabas a alguien, te dejaron plantada pero te puedo acompañar, pasaremos un rato agradable no te parece.

- No tengo intención de hablar con usted y ya debo retirarme, me permite pasar.

- Y crees que te voy a dejar salir de aquí sin tan siquiera saber tu nombre, estas muy equivocada preciosa.

Diane no sabía que hacer aquel tipo se convirtió en un impertinente y para su sorpresa a la entrada del establecimiento encontró su salvación.

- Richard que alegría verte de nuevo como has estado corazón, esperaba a una amiga pero ya no llego me puedes llevar a mi casa.

Y sin esperar respuesta del desconocido Diane salió del lugar, caminaron unas cuadras ya que el tipo del pub los empezó a seguir, momentos después lo perdieron de vista.

- Perdóneme por meterlo en esta confusión pero no tenía otra opción – Diane lo observo y descubrió una sonrisa muy agradable de él – disculpe no me he presentado mi nombre es Diane Grace.

- No se preocupe ayudar a una dama es todo un placer para mi, soy Lucius Malfoy encantado de conocerla señorita Grace – y sin más Lucius beso el dorso de su mano provocándole que los colores subieran a su rostro.

- Bueno, es… este me retiro, fue un placer conocerlo Sr. Malfoy.

- Yo recuerdo – mirándola de reojo para ver su expresión – me pidió que la acompañara a su casa y no pienso dejarla que se vaya sola por ninguna circunstancia.

- Pero, lo interrumpí de sus actividades y estoy muy apenada con usted por esto.

- No se preocupe creo que llegue en el tiempo y momento preciso, soy nuevo por estos lugares, estoy por cuestiones de trabajo y estaré una semana, me sería de gran ayuda una linda guía de turistas como usted, espero no incomodarla.

- En lo absoluto – Diane sonrió a aquel hombre y acepto ser su guía por toda la semana que el estaría en Londres.

Y así comenzaron a salir, visitaron The London Tower, The Big Ben, The Buckingham Palace, Bond Street, Oxford Street, Picadilly Circus, fueron al teatro a ver "The Mousetrap" (La ratonera, obra creada por Agatha Christie en 1952, ambientada en los años 40's y que aún se encuentra en cartelera), fueron a cenar a elegantes restaurantes y a bailar, solo faltaba un día para que Lucius dejara la ciudad y esto provoco que Diane estuviera triste, mientras caminaban por el parque de Saint James.

- Que sucede pequeña Di, te veo algo preocupaba puedo ayudarte en algo.

- No pasa nada Señor Malfoy, me encuentro bien.

- En que quedamos Diane que me hablarías por mi nombre.

- Tú ganas Lucius, no me sucede nada.

- No te creo, en esta semana que nos hemos tratado me di cuenta que eres demasiado transparente para ocultar las cosas, hay algo que te inquieta y me gustaría saberlo para ayudarte, es por la escuela o es algún joven (esto provoco que una punzada de celos lo golpeara de repente).

- No es ninguna de las dos causas, estoy triste porque mañana te iras de la ciudad y no creo que te vuelva a ver es por eso mi tristeza.

- Comprendo, por mi trabajo debo visitar varios países pero esto no significa un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

- Gracias – Diane embozó una sincera sonrisa – que te parece si salimos a cenar a un lindo restaurante.

- Buena idea, paso a recogerte a tu casa a las 7:00 p.m.

- Estaré lista a esa hora, bien debo irme para estar lista.

- Di – dijo Lucius cuando la joven camino unos veinte pasos para irse.

- Si Lucius – giro para verlo de frente con cierta interrogación.

- Gracias por esta semana encantadora – Lucius observo que los colores se le subieron al rostro a Diane y agradecía con asentamiento de cabeza para luego marcharse.

El cuarto de Diane era un completo caos, montañas de ropa invadían su cama, comprobando que no tenía ningún vestido adecuado para la ocasión eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y solo un milagro la salvaría de semejante olvido.

Todo es mi culpa, porque no le hice caso a Mariane cuando me dijo que comprara aquel vestido color turquesa ahora no estaría lamentando mi desgracia.

Sonó el timbre del departamento, sacándola de su monólogo camino hacia el recibidor y al abrir la puerta observo varias cajas, la persona que iba con ellas las sostenía con mucho esfuerzo.

- Buenas tardes la señorita Diane Grace – preguntó la persona detrás de las cajas

- Si soy yo – quitando la caja más pequeña para ver el rostro del muchacho.

- Traigo estos paquetes para usted donde puedo dejarlos.

- ¡Oh! perdone, déjelos aquí – Diane quito algunos objetos de un pequeño trinchador ubicado en el recibidor.

- Por favor es tan amable de firmar aquí – el joven saco una libreta para que firmara de recibido – eso es todo con su permiso.

- Muchas gracias – cerrando la puerta.

Diane se preguntaba que eran todas esas cajas, poco a poco las llevo a la sala y en esta venían un abrigo largo color negro, en otra un vestido azul turquesa como el que vio cuando iba con Mariane de compras, zapatillas del mismo tono del vestido en la mas pequeña venía otra caja al abrirla su asombro fue mayúsculo al ver una linda gargantilla de platino con incrustaciones de zafiros y dentro de la cajita venía una pequeña nota.

_**Di:**_

_**Estos obsequios son para agradecerte la semana maravillosa que me diste desinteresadamente y esperando que sean de tu agrado.**_

_**Con respeto**_

_**Lucius Malfoy.**_

Lucius Malfoy llegó puntual a la hora, toco el timbre espero unos segundos al momento de que abrieron la puerta se quedó sin palabras, Diane lucía muy elegante con aquel vestido y la gargantilla le quedaba perfecta, a Diane le sucedió lo mismo la presencia de Lucius con aquel traje negro lo hacía verse todo un seductor y su cabello platinado lo traía amarrado con un lazo del mismo color del traje.

- Esta lista señorita

- Claro - Diane trataba de cerrar la puerta pero traía el abrigo en su brazo izquierdo.

- Me permites – Lucius le pidió las llaves para cerrar la puerta y a continuación le coloco el abrigo.

Llegaron a un restaurante ubicado a las orillas del río Tamesis y daba una panorámica excelsa del Big Ben, el Parlamento y el Puente de Londres. Lucius pidió una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon y mientras platicaban de temas triviales ordenaron el menú el cual consistía de: Ensalada Vichyssoise, Crema de tres quesos, Lomo fino a las tres pimientas y de postre Tulipán de fruta y Crepés de naranja y jengibre.

La cena pasó entre risas y coqueteos por parte de ambos, alrededor de las nueve de la noche una pequeña orquesta empezó a tocar sus primeros acordes y Diane empezó a murmurar la canción que tocaban.

- Gustas bailar – Lucius se levantó y ofreció su mano para llevarla a la pista.

_**Over and Over**__** I keep going over the world we knew**_

_**Once when you walked beside me**_

_**That inconceivable, that unbelievable world we knew**_

_**When we two were in love**_

_**And every bright neon sign turned into stars**_

_**And the sun and the moon seemed to be ours**_

_**Each road that we took, turned into gold**_

_**But the dream was too much for you to hold**_

_**Now over and over I keep going over the world we knew**_

_**Day when you used to love me**_

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante, las parejas que se encontraban en la pista desaparecieron, Diane miraba embelesada a Lucius, sus ojos grises la hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que por aquel pequeño problema lo conoció, Lucius la atrajo más hacia él para evitar que en cualquier momento desapareciera de sus brazos y este solo fuera un sueño.

_**And every bright neon sign turned into stars**_

_**And the sun and the moon seemed to be ours**_

_**Each road that we took, it turned into gold**_

_**But the dream was too much for you to hold**_

_**Now over and over I keep going over the world we knew**_

_**Day when you used to love me**_

_**Over and over I keep going over the world we knew**_

Alrededor de las 2:00 a.m. salieron del restaurante eran los últimos clientes y Diane reía por el sentido del humor ácido de Lucius, veinte minutos después llegaron al departamento de ella.

- Muchas gracias por la velada Lucius, tenía mucho que no me divertía de esta manera – dijo Diane cuando abría la puerta para entrar al departamento.

- Fue un honor tenerte como mi invitada especial en esta cena, entonces me retiro y que descanses.

- Lucius, cuando vendrás de nuevo a Londres.

- No tengo una fecha exacta, pero te informare unos días antes.

- Lucius al verla ahí junto a la puerta de su departamento con una aquella mirada triste, mando al diablo todo lo aprendido y sin previo aviso abrazo a Diane para besar sus labios con desesperación, ella por su parte respondía con pasión a los besos, sintió como la levantaba en sus brazos y le daba una patada a la puerta para cerrarla, la llevo hasta la habitación y empezó a despojarla del abrigo, el vestido y al verla con aquel conjunto interior color negro, las ansias de tenerla entre sus brazos le decían que la tomara de forma tajante pero, el subconsciente le gritaba que debía ser tierno y amoroso con ella, la abrazo unos instantes para desbaratar el peinado que lució para la cena y el cabello negro azabache mostró todo su esplendor.

- Eres una linda belleza negra y tu piel es tan suave como un pétalo de rosa, quiero ser el único hombre de tu vida – decía Lucius mientras besaba su cuello, le quitaba la gargantilla y la dejaba junto a la lámpara – desde que te vi en aquel lugar algo nuevo en mi renació, todas mi culpas del pasado tu las estas enmendando, eres mi purificación mi pequeña Di.

- Lucius yo siento lo mismo por ti – Diane respiraba entrecortadamente por las caricias que experimentaba en esos momentos quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, quiero que me hagas gritar de placer, por favor te lo pido.

Sin mas preámbulos el resto de la ropa quedo regada en la alfombra, Lucius acomodo dulcemente a Diane en la cama, admirando su cuerpo por unos segundos era como una diosa griega cincelada en mármol, era perfecta, se acomodó entre sus piernas y comprobó que ella nunca había estado con ningún otro hombre lo sabía por que ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y tensa.

- No te haré ningún daño, si quieres podemos parar hasta que tu te encuentres preparada.

- Yo solo estoy nerviosa, yo nunca… yo nunca…

- Shhh, no digas nada solo déjate llevar por las sensaciones que tu corazón te dicte y te será mas fácil.

Y como sospecho Lucius descubrió que ella no había estado con ningún hombre, era pura y transparente, ambos alcanzaron el cielo minutos después, Diane trataba de controlar su respiración después del orgasmo maravilloso que recorrió todo su cuerpo, Lucius descansaba aun lado de ella admirando sus ojos azules como los zafiros.

- Fue sublime y… yo no tengo palabras para explicar lo que siento, yo… - la boca de Lucius la cayó para seguir amándola.

Diane descansaba en el torso desnudo de su amante, era la tercera vez que lo hacían y no pudo contenerse volver a besarlo, se levantó de la cama para recoger el edredón, Lucius extendió sus brazos para recibirla y enseguida se quedaron profundamente dormidos no importando el amanecer.

**Fin Flash Back.**

- Mami que paso después de la cena anda dime – Lavinia pasaba una de sus manos frente al rostro de su madre pero ella seguía en su mundo.

- Bueno eso pequeña ya es muy personal.

- Esta bien, si me quieres ocultar que te acostaste con él comprendo la situación.

- Niña impertinente – Diane empezó a jugar con su hija y la niña pedía clemencia sabía que su madre siempre le ganaba, las cosquillas eran su punto débil.

- Paz, pido paz, perdón mamá no lo vuelvo hacer se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero era tan interesante cómo conociste a mi papá que necesitaba saber más de él.

- Pero solo te he contado una parte de la historia falta cuando lo volví a ver después de seis meses de ausencia.

- Todo a su tiempo mamá además falta tres semanas para ingresar en Hogwarts y me puedes contar todo lo demás… que te parece el día de mañana.

- De verdad quieres ir a esa escuela, que quien sabe donde se encuentre en el planeta y tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas sobre tu padre.

- No te preocupes mamá la escuela se encuentra en Inglaterra tenemos que tomar el tren en la estación ¾ de King Cross el día 01 de septiembre a las 11:00 a.m. y eso será dentro de tres semanas.

- Hija te confesaré que ayer después de muchos años vino tu padre a buscarme para hablar sobre su pasado y sobre tu futuro, pero yo cometí la estupidez de correrlo de la casa, le dije que se olvidará de nosotras.

- Eso es una verdad a medias yo creo que paso otra cosa, bueno no te voy a interrogar más voy a mi habitación a tomar un baño.

Lavinia Grace era un caso de estudio para tener once años era muy madura para su edad, siempre tenía solución para todo, analítica, independiente, como ella dijo no le gustan las mentiras, Diane se sorprendía de ella y para ser sincera es idéntica a su padre Lucius Malfoy, ahora era lo que mas la preocupaba ¿Dónde encontraría a Lucius?.

- Hola pequeña, creo que tu puedes llevar esto a mi padre tal y como tu me trajiste mi aceptación de la escuela ¿verdad? – Lavinia hablaba con la lechuza que tenía en su habitación y le había subido agua y migajas de pan para que se alimentara después del largo viaje, el ave movió sus alas agradeciendo el gesto – toma busca a mi padre se llama Lucius Malfoy y entrégale esto gracias – la niña le entrego un sobre que la lechuza recibió con el pico y salió por la ventana, Lavinia la siguió con la vista hasta perderla en el cielo.

La Familia Malfoy después de lo sucedido en la última batalla contra Voldemort, su credibilidad quedó por los suelos, las fiestas que efectuaban quedaron en el olvido y los integrantes de tan majestuosa mansión, vivían como expresarlo en la monotonía total.

Desde tiempos ancestrales los Malfoy era una de las familias más puras en el mundo mágico, no les importaba nada con tal de tener todo en su poder, si eso significaba desaparecer al enemigo, ahora Lucius Malfoy rompió con aquellas enseñanzas al tener una hija de sangre impura, los dos años que estuvo con su pequeña Lavinia comprendió que no todo el poder era importante que aquella esperanza le daba una segunda oportunidad en este mundo nefasto y retrogrado.

Tenía tiempo que su relación con Narcisa se fue por el despeñadero y que digamos con Draco su hijo mayor, eran tres completos extraños viviendo en el mismo lugar, cada quien hacia sus cosas como vinieran en gana solo que, en estos momentos, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared tenía que hablar con su esposa e hijo sobre la existencia de Lavinia y esto tenía que sobrellevarlo con enteraza a mas no poder.

Lucius se encontraba en su biblioteca observando el vasto jardín de la mansión, en esos momentos una lechuza planeaba con dirección al lugar, enseguida dejo caer un sobre en el balcón, Lucius abrió la puerta para tomar el sobre y al leer el remitente su rostro ya blanco se volvió casi transparente sin más preámbulos lo abrió para leer su contenido.

_** Agosto 5**_

_**Sr. Malfoy:**_

_**Más bien debería llamarle ¿Papá?, son tantas cosas que debo decirle sobre mi existencia en este mundo y no se por donde empezar, mi madre me contó sobre ustedes pero solo una parte, me gustaría conocerlo y saber más de usted y de mi, hay un lazo inquebrantable que nos une y nos hará bien a ambos.**_

_**El día de ayer recibí una carta de un colegio de nombre Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en este venía una carta de aceptación y una lista de útiles que debo comprar, estoy muy emocionada, no se como explicarlo pero algo en mi dice que debo ir a ese colegio.**_

_**Yo no puedo juzgarlo por habernos abandonado hace tanto tiempo, somos seres humanos que cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto se lo aseguro, aunque pronto cumpliré los once años soy lo sumamente madura para comprender demasiadas cosas que los adultos desean ocultar a los más jóvenes, no soy ninguna tonta para no ver lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.**_

_**Le confieso algo mi madre aún lo ama, cada vez que preguntaba por usted, su mirada se le iluminaba al mencionar su nombre, era un bálsamo para ella pronunciarlo.**_

_**Bueno creo que es todo por el momento, espero verlo pronto y no le haga caso a mi madre de lo de ayer cuando vino a buscarnos fue un arranque de furia de parte de ella que cuando venga se le olvidará por completo y podrán volver a empezar.**_

_**Perdón por ser tan formal en mi carta, no se como expresarme con usted, no se si es amable, cariñoso o viejo cascarrabias perdón por lo último.**_

_**Se despide una hija que desea conocerlo.**_

_**Lavinia Grace.**_

Era más de lo que esperaba Lucius, su hija pedía hablar con él, no se encontraba preparado para semejante petición, le dolió mucho el rechazo de Diane, aunque ahora tenía otra oportunidad y hablar con ambas, se sorprendió por la madurez de la pequeña y se sentía orgulloso de ella era una Malfoy aunque tenía la franqueza y sensibilidad de su madre Diane Grace.

-Me buscaba amo – se materializo un elfo doméstico delante de Lucius.

- Si, busca a la señora y a mi hijo y diles que necesito hablar con ellos es de suma importancia.

-En un momento los tendrá aquí señor.

- Quince minutos después se encontraban Narcisa y Draco sentados frente a Lucius, él los miraba de hito en hito.

- ¿Qué sucede?, debo regresar al Ministerio – preguntó Draco.

- Lo que debo decirles es… – respiro con profundidad Lucius – que desde hace tiempo tengo una doble vida que ustedes ignoran por completo.

- Eso era todo – contesto Narcisa muy desairada por haberla importunado en sus actividades del día.

Tanto Narcisa como Draco, caminaron hacía la puerta pero la fuerte voz de Lucius impidió que lograrán su objetivo.

- No he dicho que pueden irse, bueno después de escucharme lo podrán hacer, tengo una hija la cual fue aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts e ingresara este año y su procedencia no es completamente mágica, su madre es una muggle o sangre sucia como gusten tomarlo.

Las últimas palabras que pronunció Lucius fueron muy amargas nunca ocupo ese término para Diane y ahora era tan nefasto e insulso, el ambiente se volvió tenso en un santiamén, sus miradas se cruzaron mostrando un odio irrefutable, Narcisa salió sin mediar palabra azotando la puerta, en cambio Draco, espero un momento para enfrentar a su padre.

- Crees que no lo sabía, no soy ningún entupido para no saber de la existencia de mi hermana, pero bueno después de lo ocurrido con Lord Voldemort, provocando que nuestra familia cayera en lo más bajo y ruin, solo faltaba que una sangre sucia entrará a nuestra familia para completar el círculo.

Lucius no aguanto ni un segundo más y le soltó una bofetada a su hijo, fue tan fuerte que un hilito de sangre salía de su boca.

- Veo que esas mujeres te sensibilizaron – Draco rió burlonamente – donde quedo aquel Lucius Malfoy que humillaba y desaparecía a sus enemigos, ¿Dónde quedo?, ahora eres un despojo humano.

- Hijo se que merezco todo lo que has dicho, no soy un ser perfecto que todo lo puede y hablando sobre tu hermana ella entrará a Hogwarts, porque ese es su destino y solo una cosa más ella merece respeto por ser tu hermana y mi hija, la relación con tu madre esta completamente desquebrajada que ninguno de los dos podemos remediarla y si traigo a Lavinia aquí, solo te pido que la trates lo mas amable posible.

- Trataré pero no te lo aseguro – Draco se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la biblioteca tomo el picaporte de la misma, antes de salir – como da vueltas la vida, yo Draco Malfoy humille a tantos como me fue posible, yo Draco Malfoy que desprecie a los sangre sucia por creerlos inferiores a mi y ahora tengo una hermana que es hija de una sucia muggle y de un mago de sangre pura, que nefasta es la vida, en fin debo regresar al misterio, buenas tardes padre.

- Buenas tardes hijo.

- Hija puedes abrir la puerta por favor, estoy en la cocina.

- Si ya voy – Lavinia traía un libro cuando fue abrir la puerta – si que desea – pregunto sin levantar la vista.

- Lavinia Grace

- Si soy yo en que puedo ayudarle señor.

- Vengo por tu petición.

Lavinia levantó su rostro y no lo podía creer ahí estaba su padre, el padre que siempre deseo conocer, tiró el libro que traía en las manos por la impresión, seguía sin hablar, Lucius Malfoy recogió el libro y se lo entrego nuevamente.

- Puedo abrazarlo – preguntó Lavinia con cierto miedo.

- Claro, que puedes hacerlo hija – Lucius extendió sus brazos para abrazarla.

Diane observaba la escena desde la cocina, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro ahora comprendía todo, sabía que su hija era un ser especial pero no sabía en que magnitud lo era, su inteligencia no era muy común en un niño de su edad y supo que esta la había heredado de su padre, el miedo la invadió al recordar la plática con aquellas personas que fueron a visitarla y hablarle del colegio y del mundo mágico, ¿Podría Lavinia heredar el lado oscuro de su padre?, no esto sería imposible, ella siempre fue educada alejada de todo eso, de verdad Lucius cambió en todo este tiempo o solo es una cara más en su colección, Diane le daría el beneficio de la duda y si al pasar el tiempo, hay un cambio por muy pequeño que fuera, con todo el dolor de su corazón se alejaría para siempre junto con Lavinia y comenzarían en otro lugar donde no las conocieran y poder llevar una vida relajada y feliz, pero en verdad sería feliz.

Continuara…

Termine el tercer capítulo de mi fic, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Como menciono en el titulo de este capítulo "Mentiras y Verdades Salen a la Luz", creo que todos tenemos aunque sea una vez en la vida ese sentimiento y eso fue lo que hizo Lucius, sacar todo aquello que tenía y poder hablar con su familia (Narcisa y Draco), Lavinia sabe parte de la verdad pero cuando Lucius le cuente el resto de la historia ¿pensará igual?, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

El tema que ocupe se llama The World We Knew tema interpretado por Frank Sinatra el 29 de Junio de 1967, este tema para mi punto de vista muy personal es bellísimo, mínimo lo escucho cinco veces seguidas, bueno todavía siguen los vidrios en mi casa, ningún proyectil ha cruzado por ellos para que cambie de música pero en serio me encanta el tema, por eso decidí ponerlo en este capitulo.

Atentamente

Lita Wellingto


	4. ¿Dónde te pondré? Tú casa será

**Aquel Ayer**

_By: Lita Wellington_

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

_**¿Dónde te pondré?, Tú casa será...**_

Abrazar a su hija, era lo que mas anhelaba Lucius Malfoy, su esperanza y purificación, era tan gratificante sentir el abrazo de su pequeña, era la luz al final de aquel túnel de maldad en el cual fue educado y donde el educo, era todo para él, era su vida entera, Diane se empezó acercar, Lucius levantó la vista ella estaba ahí enfrente de ellos.

- Creo que es momento de hablar – dijo Diane para romper el encanto del momento.

- Si tienes razón – entro Lucius a la casa tomado de la mano a Lavinia – todo cae bajo su propio peso y estoy aquí para hablar de todo el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Fueron a la sala, Lavinia llevo el servicio de té, tomo asiento enfrente de su padre, el atardecer llegaba a su fin y una luz naranja ilumino la casa.

- Gracias por venir – Lavinia fue la primera en hablar.

- Es un placer atender tus dudas – Lucius se encontraba algo nervioso, recordó lo dicho por Draco (esas mujeres te sensibilizaron) y una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios perfectos – entonces empecemos, Diane, Lavinia – menciono Lucius y ambas pusieron toda su atención en él – Tuve un pasado que ahora de recordarlo me repudio a mi mismo por todo lo hecho, fui un ser ruin y sin sentimientos, destruí familias enteras para lograr mis objetivos, humille a todo ser humano por que eso me satisfacía enormemente y todo para… buscar el poder, la gloria y la eternidad, me sentí el rey del mundo en aquel tiempo, todos me temían y era tan gratificante, Mi Familia "Los Malfoy", siempre teníamos todo bajo control, solamente teníamos un régimen de vida y era no mostrar los sentimientos, ser un ser frío y calculador, cuando me case con mi esposa Narcisa todo seguía el mismo plano existencial el cual al paso de los años se volvió monótono e intransigente. Hija… - mirando a Lavinia - tu tienes un hermano se llama Draco, no se como supo de tu existencia pero él lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando el nació fue educado de la misma manera en que yo crecí, era mi viva imagen, pero en estos momentos lleva su vida como mejor le plazca, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia.

Hubo una época de oscuridad para nuestro mundo mágico y todo fue creado por una persona nefasta de nombre Tom Ryddle o Lord Voldemort como gusten llamarle, era un ser temido por todos, mi familia entro a sus filas buscando el ansiado poder – Lucius destapo su brazo para que Lavinia observara el tatuaje – esta fue mi condena al haber entrado a sus filas, fuimos conocidos como mortífagos, perros falderos de aquel ser, muchos estuvieron en nuestra contra y quien estuviera en contra de nosotros no vivía para contarlo, fui un asesino perfecto eso era un bálsamo para mi.

Tiempo después se corrió un rumor de una profecía en la cual Lord Voldemort necesitaba destruir a alguien y poder ser el único ser reinante, hubo una familia que lo desafió James y Lily Potter, ellos fueron asesinados por sus propias manos, dejando desamparado a su único hijo de nombre Harry, este pequeño al estar ya solo Lord Voldemort trató de asesinarlo pero fue intento fallido el hechizo reboto en él y desapareció por un periodo de once años, cuando aquel niño que sobrevivió entro en Hogwarts todo volvió a empezar.

Tu hermano Draco, me contó sobre Harry Potter, yo lo conocí hasta el segundo curso de tu hermano en una librería del Callejón Diagon, yo en aquel tiempo ansiaba aun el poder y es cuando ya había conocido a tu madre, ella ignoraba mi pasado, era mi secreto debía dar una apariencia ante todo el mundo – Lucius sintió la mano de Diane dándole valor para continuar con su historia – y así paso el tiempo hasta que llego un evento importante para nuestro mundo y es conocido como Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, ahí es donde apareció de nuevo esta marca en el cielo –mostrando de nuevo el tatuaje – nos ordenaba que nuestro señor había vuelto y era importante que fuéramos a su lado, ahí comprendí que todo el mundo que creí perfecto se destruyo por completo, mi deber era protegerlos a ti y a tu hermano de mi nefasta estupidez, debía ponerlos a salvo nadie sabía de tu existencia.

En aquella ocasión hubo una competencia en Hogwarts "El torneo de los tres magos", ahí participaron Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, eran solamente tres participantes uno por cada Colegio, por razones desconocidas en ese momento Harry Potter participo, por seguridad de los alumnos solo podían participar estudiantes de séptimo curso y fue una gran sorpresa aquella situación, en el torneo debían usar su talento e inteligencia, pero en la prueba final que fue un laberinto Harry Potter y otro estudiante de nombre de Cedric Diggory, cayeron en una trampa mortal en donde el joven Credic murió por la maldición imperdonable.

Por medio de un conjuro Lord Voldemort regreso en busca de venganza, nos humillo a todos, dándonos a entender que éramos la escoria en persona, yo tome la palabra diciéndole que por el daba otra cara ante todos, que me humille con tal de salvar el pellejo que me tuve que ocultar en las sombras y esperar su regreso triunfal, pero el ignoraba la verdad era solo por proteger a mis hijos.

Hace cinco años se inicio el destino final del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter destruyó a Lord Voldemort y la paz regreso para todos, mi familia quedo desacreditada por dichos eventos, nadie confiaba en nosotros, luche por todos los medios para que tu hermano tuviera un trabajo digno en el Ministerio de Magia, el no se merecía pagar mis culpas, se que en el fondo tiene sentimientos aunque como te dije antes es mi viva imagen de cómo fui educado.

La directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall y el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, descubrieron de tu existencia hace un año y me dieron a entender que tu eras una Malfoy, que debía darte tu lugar en el mundo mágico pero yo me encontraba en desacuerdo, cuando abandone a tu madre, me jure a mi mismo que te alejaría de todo esto, fue inútil todos mis esfuerzos y ahora al verte tan grande algo me dice que debo darme la oportunidad de conocerte y que tu me conozca, hija tu tienes la última palabra, sabes parte de mi historia la cual es un fiasco total y muy humillante para ti, debes estar arrepentida por haberme citado aquí en tu casa.

- Papá… - era la primera vez que las palabras no salieron de la boca de Lavinia – como te dije en mi carta tu solo hiciste las cosas como se fueron dando en el momento, cometiste tus errores y eso tuvo consecuencias, no soy yo para juzgarte, tu eres tu propio juez y yo solo anhelo que seas un padre ejemplar y que deseo conocer a mi hermano, eso si será algo incomodo para ambos, solo debemos darnos la oportunidad de conocernos.

Hija, de verdad me perdonas por todo aquello que hice – Lucius observaba el rostro de su hija.

- Tu eres Lucius Malfoy y quiero que seas mi padre por sobre todas las cosas, tu pasado es tu pasado pero yo quiero vivir el presente y el futuro a tu lado y mi mamá, yo quiero compartir muchas cosas y podemos empezar desde ahora, ¿Qué opinas de todo esto mamá?...

- Que yo… yo… - Diane no esperaba esa pregunta de su hija – también debo darte la oportunidad de estar con nosotras y empezar desde cero.

Lavinia se levanto de su lugar, tomo las manos de sus padres y de esa manera sellaban su lazo familiar, debían de darse la oportunidad de conocerse y que el tiempo diera su última palabra.

- Mamá, Papá, decidí que iré a Hogwarts y no los defraudaré, son muchas cosas que deseo conocer y se que seré muy feliz.

Cuando las oportunidades vienen nos hay que desaprovecharlas y aquel día Lavinia Malfoy comprendió el amor desinteresado de sus padres, conoció la otra parte de la historia de amor de sus padres y fueron a cenar al mismo lugar donde años atrás se juraron su amor eternamente.

Lucius sabía que no debía dar mas vueltas al asunto, hablaría con Narcisa y le pediría el divorcio, quería que esa nueva página de su vida estuviera llena de buenos recuerdos, deseaba recompensar a Diane y a Lavinia su ausencia ya que, ellas son su presente y su futuro de ahora en adelante.

Draco meditaba todo lo ocurrido de dos días atrás, sabía que su padre tarde o temprano sacaría a la luz aquella parte de su vida y solo esperaba el punto exacto para entrar en acción, el siendo hijo único y criado en buena cuna se enorgullecía de su status social y de su forma de actuar, como le había dicho a su padre, yo Draco Malfoy, que humille a todos por creerlos inferiores ahora tenía una hermana de una sangre sucia, en que momento ocurrió todo, haciendo memoria recordó la discusión de sus padres cuando el tenía diez años, muchos pensaban que los Malfoy no eran personas de escándalos, ante el mundo era la familia unida, pero pasando las murallas todo era un completo infierno, sus padres dormían en habitaciones separadas desde hacia seis meses, su madre siendo una dama de sociedad y descendiente de otra de las familias de alcurnia "Los Black", debía dar una imagen impecable.

Todo su mundo se vino abajo el día que descubrió la foto de ellas, la otra familia de Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba solo en casa y entro a la biblioteca privada de su padre, necesitaba hacer un trabajo para pociones, los Malfoy eran excelentes en dicha materia y Draco no se quedaba atrás era el alumno predilecto de Severus Snape, necesitaba un libro que hablara sobre las propiedades de la amapola para preparar la poción ensoñación, encontró un libro titulado "Relación de las Plantas en el Mundo Mágico", al momento de moverlo del lugar cayó un sobre, lo recogió, vio que estaba abierto y saco su contenido en este venía la foto de una mujer y de un bebé, vio la foto con detenimiento, desdoblo la carta para leerla.

_Lucius:_

_Como te prometí nuestra hija tiene el nombre que elegiste "Lavinia" que significa purificación, es una hermosa bebita tiene el color de tus ojos y es muy tranquila, espero que pronto regreses de tu viaje para que puedas conocerla, te extraño muchísimo y cuento los días para que estés con nosotras._

_Te ama._

_Diane G._

Draco observaba la fotografía, no lo podía creer, él que creció odiando a los Sangre Sucia, él que despreció a todos por ser indignos ante su presencia, esto era una completa pesadilla, todas sus creencias se vinieron abajo, pero este secreto debía guardarlo solo para él, hasta ver el momento indicado, cuando Lucius Malfoy cometiera un error y poder hablar de ellas de esas sucias muggles.

Pero vino la batalla contra Lord Voldemort y supo que su padre se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por todos los medios trato de protegerlo, hasta el día que su señor le pidió aquella misión de matar al Profesor Dumbledore, Lucius hizo lo posible para ser el quien lo hiciera y recibió un no por respuesta, comprendió que por ellas fue a dar a Azkaban por protegerlas también, supo que su padre había cambiado, mostraba su actitud arrogante ante todos los mortífagos, pero había días que se encerraba en la biblioteca y pasaba horas, escuchaba que su padre rompía objetos para luego salir y que todo pareciera impecable y en su lugar.

Actualmente trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Registros Familiares junto con Hermione Granger, quien de un tiempo a la fecha tienen como podríamos llamarlo… una tregua de amistad y poco a poco se fueron tratando, una vez le comento a Hermione que de haberla conocido antes nunca hubiera hecho las cosas que hizo, ella le respondió que lo pasado es pasado y lo presente es presente para un futuro brillante.

Recordó también lo sucedido con Hermione, cuando ella se peleo con Ronald Weasly y el se fue un tiempo a Rumania con su hermano Charlie, la vio tan vulnerable que pensó estar enamorado de ella y así se lo hizo ver.

**Flash Back**

- Al fin terminamos estos registros Draco – respiro profundamente Hermione en su asiento, observo su reloj – es tardísimo, ya debemos irnos.

- Si tienes razón – Draco observaba a Hermione que tomaba su bolsa de uno de los cajones del escritorio – tienes algo que hacer hoy.

- No solo llegar a mi casa y descansar, tuvimos una semana demasiado ajetreada.

- Bueno, que te parece si vamos a cenar y te prometo llevarte temprano a tu casa – Draco la miraba discretamente esperando su respuesta.

- No es mala idea, necesito salir para distraerme – Hermione recordaba lo sucedido con Ron y la tristeza se vio reflejada en su rostro.

- Estas pensando en Weasley, no digas que no porque lo veo reflejado en tus ojos, si el tomo la decisión de irse, tu debes salir adelante, donde quedo la sabelotodo del colegio, tu que siempre me sacabas de mis casillas, ahora decae por alguien que no te valora en lo absoluto, date la oportunidad de conocer a otra persona.

- Tienes razón, ya no estaré triste – Hermione sonrió – al diablo Ron que la vida es corta.

Una hora después se encontraban cenando en un restaurante libanés, Hermione le enseño a Draco todos los lugares muggles que podría conocer y que eran divertidos desde un restaurante lujoso hasta una pequeña cafetería pasando también por los pubs, para su ego masculino cuando caminaban por las calles de Londres, muchas mujeres le sonreían de forma picara y el respondía de la misma forma, recibió uno que otro codazo de Hermione.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron al departamento de Hermione para que descansara ya que al día siguiente quedo de visitar a Ginny.

- Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación Hermione – Draco se encontraba en el marco de la puerta despidiéndose de Hermione.

- No gracias a ti, fue una velada agradable, entonces nos vemos el lunes en la oficina

- Nos vemos el lunes – Draco le dio un beso de despedida.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y en que momento ocurrió todo, no lo saben, se empezaron a besar, fue tan gratificante hacerlo que sin esperar ni un segundo más Draco se encontraba dentro del departamento de Hermione besándola con pasión, los pasos de ambos eran torpes disfrutaban de aquella caricia, se dejaron caer en el sillón de la sala y poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas, las sensaciones eran sinceras, Draco sintió una enorme emoción al estar con ella, algo le decía que ella era para él y que nada podía interrumpir ese sentimiento escondido.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó en brazos de Draco, el dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, para irse directamente al baño y ducharse cuando estaba en dicha actividad, unos brazos comenzaron a rodear su cintura y empezaron a besarle la espalda y la pasión volvió a renacer en ella.

- Me vuelves loco Hermione, me enloquece tu aroma, tu sonrisa que quiero estar contigo para siempre.

- Yo también lo siento, no quiero que te separes de mi lado por favor – Hermione empezó a reír por las cosquillas que Draco le daba detrás de sus orejas.

El baño fue uno de los tantos testigos de sus encuentros furtivos y así han estado desde hace cuatro años, sobre Ron no han sabido nada y su relación es ya conocida por todos.

**Fin Flash Back.**

- Hola amor – Hermione abrazó a Draco para luego sentarse en sus piernas – estas tenso ¿Qué sucede?, puedo ayudarte.

- No es nada... bueno si hace dos días estallo toda la verdad sobre mi hermana.

- Comprendo, tu papá tiene una cita el día de mañana en el Ministerio para darle el apellido a tu hermana Lavinia.

- Ya se había tardado – riendo con ironía – te digo algo tengo muchas ganas de conocerla, pero mi subconsciente esta en contra.

- Veo que tú lo has tomado con calma pero tu mamá…

- La verdad para serte sincero, no he hablado con ella, la mayor parte del tiempo esta encerrada en su habitación y solo sale para cenar, siempre y cuando no este mi padre en casa.

- Entiendo la frustración de tu mamá, debes apoyarla en este momento tan difícil para ella.

- Te prometo que mañana hablaré con ella y bueno que te parece si…- Draco sonrió.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti – Hermione respondió a sus avances.

Minutos después se encontraban disfrutando de la caricia mas intima en la habitación de ella, sus respiraciones se normalizaban después de su encuentro amoroso, ambos desconocían que aquel pequeño paraíso podría terminar, Ron Weasley había regresado de Rumania y estaba dispuesto en recuperar a Hermione a como diera lugar.

Que sorpresa se llevó Lavinia al cruzar el umbral del Ministerio de Magia, era maravilloso conocer el lado mágico de su padre y saber que pronto ingresaría a Hogwarts era su mayor ilusión una semana antes era una niña común y corriente, con metas e ilusiones y ahora era heredera de una familia de alcurnia, sabía que sus abuelos paternos si supieran de su existencia se volverían a morir y esto la entristecía muchísimo, aunque Lucius la apoya en todo, sabe que su hermano trabaja en el Ministerio y podrían verlo en cualquier momento, subieron al elevador que los llevaría al Departamento de Registros Familiares. Lavinia solo observaba y analizaban a las personas que se cruzaban con ellos, muchos los saludaban y otros pasaban de largo ignorándolos por completo, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer para salvar el honor de la familia.

- Buenos Días, tengo cita con Hermione Granger a las 10:30 a.m.

- Espere un momento, enseguida lo atienden Sr. Malfoy – contesto la empleada que se limito a ver de reojo a Lavinia – con que tu eres la hija de Lucius Malfoy eres idéntica a tu padre de arrogante (esto lo dijo para si misma).

- Sr. Malfoy si gusta pasar – dijo Hermione quien salió de su oficina para recibirlo y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

- Srta. Granger, sabe sobre la situación de mi hija y deseo hacer los trámites pertinentes para que ella lleve mi apellido.

- En esta carpeta tengo los documentos que deben firmar – pasándole la carpeta.

Lucius firmaba los documentos y le paso la pluma a Lavinia para que ella pusiera su nombre en las hojas para cerrar el registro y ella pasara de ser Lavinia Grace a Lavinia Malfoy, la puerta se abrió de repente.

- Hermione, hoy en la tarde tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade para la... – Draco observo a su padre y a su hermana – regreso más tarde veo que estas ocupada.

- Espera hermano necesitamos hablar es muy importante.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo hermana, debo regresar a mis actividades – Draco salió de la oficina de Hermione pero una mano se lo impidió.

- Creo que tenemos que darnos la oportunidad de conocernos – Lavinia miraba desafiante a Draco.

- Sabes una cosa, eres exasperante solo tienes unos minutos con el apellido Malfoy y estas comportándote como tal eso era lo que me faltaba.

Draco, que hablamos ayer dale la oportunidad te lo esta pidiendo – Hermione entro a la defensa de Lavinia – pueden hablar aquí yo regreso más tarde debo llevar estos documentos ante el Ministro para que los firme también, señor Malfoy me puede acompañar usted por favor.

Estando solos los hermanos, sus miradas si fueran armas ambos estarían muertos, Draco observaba que ella tenía la misma mirada penetrante de su padre, aquella mirada de intimidación pero en ella se reflejaba la bondad de la cual los Malfoy no conocían y eso debía agradecerle a su madre muggle.

- Bien aquí me tienes que eso tan importante que debes decirme – Draco se sentó en el sillón de Hermione viendo de frente a su hermana.

- Veo que… - haciendo una pausa para mirar a su hermano – la Srta. Granger tiene una relación contigo y eso me gusta.

- Eso era lo importante que querías tratar conmigo, no pienso contarte mi vida personal, no tienes ningún derecho y si eso es todo es mejor que me vaya, con tu permiso.

- No te he dicho nada, solo te pido que ahora que somos hermanos tratemos de llevarnos bien se algunas cosas de mi padre y otras no, solo el tiempo me ayudará a entender todo lo sucedido y me gustaría que me ayudarás.

- Lavinia eres franca y bueno te diré algo estoy muy enojado con mi padre por habernos engañado todos estos años, tu debes tener este sentimiento también hacia él, no me digas que lo perdonaste si te abandono cuando apenas eras una niña de dos años.

- Si lo perdone, se que los Malfoy no perdonan tan fácilmente, pero creo que un cambio no le hace daño a nadie, te vuelvo a reiterar dame la oportunidad de conocerte y verás que seremos buenos amigos.

- Como le dije a nuestro padre lo intentaré pero no te aseguro nada, buenas tardes.

Y sin más preámbulos salió sin mediar palabra con su hermana hasta ahora desconocida, Hermione vio salir a Draco, enseguida entro en su oficina, Lucius se encontraba con el ministro hablando de asuntos de trabajo.

- Hola Lavinia – entro saludando Hermione.

- Hola, tu debes ser la novia de mi hermano verdad.

- Bueno digamos que sí – tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

- Como que digamos, o son amigos con derechos.

– Hermione se sonrojo por la respuesta de la hermana de Draco, era demasiado despierta para su edad.

- Perdón no quise molestarte, pero últimamente no mido mis comentarios, soy demasiado sincera con estos.

- Es lo que veo – sonriendo por la respuesta – tu hermano tiene su carácter y debes darle un tiempo para que se conozcan y para eso estoy yo para ayudarte si te parece buena la idea.

- En serio me ayudarías con mi hermano – Lavinia mostró una sonrisa franca – te lo agradecería infinitamente, de verdad y bueno… regresando a mi pregunta pasada eres la novia de mi hermano o su amiga con derechos.

- Te confesaré que somos amigos con derechos.

- Sabes Hermione creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla y es un gusto conocerte.

Siguieron platicando de muchas cosas, Hermione le contó la vez que Draco fue convertido en hurón y Lavinia reía de lo lindo imaginándose la escena, ya sabía como molestar a su hermano aunque también le contó sobre el tiempo que no podían verse ni en pintura, así Lavinia conoció más de su familia paterna y poder acercarse a su hermano y llevar una relación más cordial.

Faltaba una semana para que Lavinia ingresara a Hogwarts y faltaba conocer el Callejón Diagon donde comprarían todo lo necesario para el año escolar, esas semanas Lucius había pasado todo el tiempo con Diane y Lavinia, conociendo sus gustos y vivir como una familia de verdad.

En el momento que entraron en el callejón todas las miradas eran para ellos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Lavinia paso con su padre como si nada le intimidara, solo escucho algunos comentarios como: esa es la hija de Lucius Malfoy, pobre de Narcisa se la debe estar pasando muy mal, Draco la tratara como su hermana y en fin infinidad de comentarios ponzoñosos, el primer lugar que visitaron fue la tienda de Madame Malkin para las túnicas que usaría en el colegio, uno de los empleados leía el profeta y Lucius al ver la noticia de primera plana le arrebato el periódico el cual hablaba sobre su hija, Lavinia nunca vio tan molesto a su padre que empezó a leer semejante artículo.

"**El deshonor de Los Malfoy"**

_**Lucius Malfoy ex mortífago y ferviente seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado, realizo una visita en días pasados al Ministerio de Magia, para ser más exactos al Departamento de Registros Familiares, para legitimar su paternidad de su hija antes desconocida en el Mundo Mágico de nombre Lavinia Grace ahora Malfoy, hija también de una editora muggle de nombre Diane Grace.**_

_**En este ciclo escolar la hija de Lucius Malfoy ingresara a Hogwarts y como en su tiempo fue Harry Potter, ella será la nueva celebridad de nuestro prestigiado colegio, cabe señalar que Los Malfoy han pertenecido por generaciones a la casa de Slytherin y suponemos que Lavinia Malfoy pertenecerá a dicha casa, su hermano Draco Malfoy fue el último en estar ahí.**_

_**Sabemos de buena fuente que la pequeña Malfoy es una niña encantadora o será solo la apariencia, le daremos el beneficio de la duda, tal como reza un refrán muggle "De tal palo tal astilla".**_

_**En este artículo teníamos la intención de dar a conocer a nuestros amados lectores las impresiones de Narcisa Malfoy pero se nos fue negada la entrevista, esperemos que en días posteriores nos conceda el honor de una entrevista.**_

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

- Esa mujer, me las va a pagar – Lucius apretaba el periódico con todas sus fuerzas, pero al sentir la mano de su hija, se tranquilizo.

- No te preocupes papá, es solo algo insignificante, mamá trata con gente de ese tipo, de eso viven del escándalo que pueden ganar con sus reportajes, muchos pueden creerle y otros no, mejor seguimos comprando mis cosas y olvídate de este mal sabor a boca.

Madame Malkin escuchaba con atención a la pequeña Malfoy y tenía razón Rita Skeeter, solo vivía del escándalo, creo unas lindas capas para Lavinia y le obsequio una color plateada como cortesía de la casa, cuando salieron de su tienda prohibió tajantemente leer cualquier reportaje venido de aquella reportera del Profeta, la hija de Lucius Malfoy le dio la impresión de que haría un cambio benéfico a toda la familia.

Pasaron a Flourish and Blotts, compraron los libros del primer curso, en Ollivander, fueron atendidos por el nieto del Sr. Ollivander, comprando su primera varita esta era de ébano 30 centímetros, con pelo de unicornio y fuego de dragón, eran unas nuevas varitas salidas al mercado y Lavinia fue una de las primeras en adquirirlas.

Lavinia estaba feliz y preguntaba cada detalle del lugar, Lucius la miraba fascinado su sonrisa era igual a la de Diane y no le importo abrazarla en público, por último pasaron a comprar su mascota que podría ser una lechuza, un gato o una rata, Lavinia decidió por una lechuza color gris a la que llamo York.

Ya era muy tarde cuando terminaron sus compras y pasaron a Gringotts para abrir una cuenta bancaria para Lavinia.

- Hija hable con tu mamá y le dije que te llevaría a mi casa para que las conozcas – Lucius esperaba que su hija se pusiera nerviosa, porque eso significaba que conocería a Narcisa.

- Claro, me encantaría, además quiero conocer tu biblioteca la cual me dijiste que es muy grande, sabes que me gusta mucho leer.

- La tienes a tu disposición

Llegaron a las ocho de la noche, Narcisa y Draco se disponían a cenar, Narcisa hizo el intento de levantarse pero al ver la mirada de Lucius desistió su intento.

- Amo ya todas las cosas de la niña están en su habitación del ala este.

- Bien – dirigiéndose a su hija – ve con el elfo para que te cambies y vienes a cenar.

- Si papá gracias – Lavinia beso la mejilla de Lucius y salió en compañía del elfo.

Lucius tomo asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, ordeno su cena, escucho que una de las copas se rompía y vio que Narcisa estallaría en cualquier momento.

- Te felicito Lucius que actuación tan magnifica, cuanto tiempo te va a durar el gusto de tener a tu bastarda en casa, si la vas a tener toda la semana es mejor que me vaya de aquí, mientras esta esa sangre sucia en mi casa.

- No veo tu molestia desde hace tiempo que nuestro matrimonio es solo una farsa – Lucius se llevo una copa brandy a los labios y miraba la expresión de su esposa.

- Merezco un poco de respeto o que también vas a traer a tu amante a mi casa, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa – Narcisa aguantaba las ganas de llorar y no le daría el beneplácito a Lucius de verla en esa situación.

- Muy bueno como tu dijiste esta es tu casa, pero te recuerdo que también es mía, no te preocupes Diane nunca vendrá aquí.

- Vaya, Diane, veo que te tiene embrujado, será que es mejor amante que yo, deber ser una buena zorra, que te engatuso ignorando tu vida pasada y al tratar de atarte con una hija, que buen juego.

- Basta mamá, tu ignoras muchas cosas – Draco habló para mediar un poco el ambiente que se vivía en la cena – no estoy a favor de mi padre pero mejor guárdate tus comentarios.

- Draco, no me digas que estas en mi contra, solo esto era lo que me faltaba, mis amistades solo me tratan bien porque les ayudo en sus actividades benéficas, pero en realidad estoy soportando su indiferencia crees que es soportable escuchar "Pobre Narcisa", "Te lo tienes bien merecido por arrogante", no hijo eso es insoportable, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que te acuesta con una sangre sucia la tal Hermione Granger.

- Mamá no insultes a Hermione que este es solo asunto de nosotros tres – Draco estrello la copa que tenía en su mano derecha, manchando el mantel de un tono rojo – ella me esta ayudando a superar muchas cosas.

- Señora – Lavinia había entrado al comedor y escucho la conversación en su totalidad nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento.

- Ahora que quieres sangre sucia – Narcisa la miraba con odio, pero Lavinia la encaraba como toda una Malfoy.

- Siento mucho haber entrado así a su familia, como usted dijo que es insoportable que hablen de uno yo también pase por lo mismo, desde pequeña siempre preguntaba por mi padre y sabe la respuesta que siempre estaba de viaje, en los eventos escolares sentía envidia de mis amigas quienes llegaban con sus padres quienes las trataban con amor, mi madre es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho perdió a sus padres desde niña y ha salido adelante gracias a la perseverancia que la caracteriza, si usted me da la oportunidad de conocerla podemos llevar una relación más cordial es lo único que le pido señora.

Narcisa se levantó de su lugar, solo le faltaba que una mocosa de once años le diera clases de etiqueta, al pasar junto a Lavinia solo la vio de arriba hacia abajo y salio del comedor sin decir palabra alguna.

- Bueno yo me retiro – Draco dejo la servilleta aun lado de su cena.

- No te quedarás hermano – pregunto Lavinia tomando asiento.

- No estoy de humor, además tengo cosas que hacer y como te dije en el ministerio tratare de llevarme bien contigo pero por el momento dejemos esto por la paz.

- Salúdame a Hermione de mi parte – Lavinia rió al ver la cara de su hermano que se volvió un tomate viviente por el comentario de ella.

- Hija estoy orgulloso de ti, no pensé que tu…

- La señora Narcisa esta muy dolida contigo por tu traición y la comprendo, pero me ganaré su confianza tenlo por seguro.

- Me sorprendes eres muy madura para tener solo once años.

- Lo se, los novios de mamá me decían lo mismo – observo la expresión de su padre – ¿acaso estas celoso papá?, no es cierto mi mamá no ha tenido novio solo se ha dedicado a mi y su trabajo te lo aseguro.

El resto de la cena fue apacible, platicaban sobre sus gustos y descubrieron que eran muy parecidos en lo que se refiere a la lectura, Lavinia le contó sobre sus autores favoritos y Lucius la escuchaba con mucha atención, fueron a la biblioteca, ella quedo maravilla por la colección de libros y vio que tenía un libro que había pertenecido a su madre, Lucius le comento que su mamá se lo obsequio hace tanto tiempo que lo tenía como su gran tesoro, tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones y empezó a leer el cuento de "La Bella Durmiente", a los pocos minutos Lavinia se durmió en el regazo de su padre con cuidado la levanto para llevarla a su habitación, la acostó, tomo asiento para velar su sueño.

- Gracias Diane por darme una hija tan maravillosa – Lucius se quedó velando el sueño de su hija, quien se movió un momento, imagino que estaba soñando porque una sonrisa ilumino su rostro – se que no serás una Malfoy como los demás tu serás diferente estoy seguro de esto, tomo una brazada se acomodo en un sillón cercano para descansar unas horas.

La pobre de Diane miraba todo lo que rodeaba aquel famoso anden 9 ¾, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado hasta ese momento, veía como muchos niños abordaban aquella locomotora color rojo y su caras sonrientes, Lavinia no se quedaba atrás, su cara de felicidad lo decía todo, en un intento de hacerla desistir, Diane le comento si estaba cien por ciento segura de ir a Hogwarts y ella en respuesta, que era lo que más anhelaba, después de esa contestación ya no hizo ninguna.

- Bueno hija ya es momento que abordes el tren, nos veremos en la fiesta de diciembre y si tienes alguna duda o necesitas apoyo moral, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias mami, quédate tranquila, se que debo aprender muchas cosas y estoy dispuesta a aprenderlas.

Lavinia observaba a su alrededor si veía a su padre y no tardo en verlo, su caminar elegante hacia que varias alumnas de séptimo curso y sus madres lo miraran con deseo, el en cambio solo tenía ojos para sus dos tesoros.

- Lista para Hogwarts – pregunto Lucius

- Claro – contesto con un saludo militar Lavinia

- Diane no te preocupes estaré al pendiente de ella en todo y en las fiestas de Diciembre estará contigo – Lucius abrazó a la madre de su hija con las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

- No hagas eso, que tendrás más problemas con tu esposa Lucius – Diane se ruborizo por la situación

- Ya es tiempo que todos lo sepan que te amo y adoro a mi hija – Lucius beso a Diane importándole un bledo que todos los miraran.

Diane y Lucius se despedían de su hija que ya había subido al tren, se escucho el silbato que indicaba que era hora de partir, Lavinia aún tenía levantado su brazo en ademán de despedida, segundos más tarde vio la imagen borrosa de sus padres, se quito de la ventanilla y se dispuso a buscar un lugar para tomar asiento, todos los compartimentos se encontraban abarrotados de estudiantes hasta que llego a uno donde solo había una persona.

- Perdón no le molesta que me quede aquí, los demás compartimentos están ocupados.

- No adelante, puedes quedarte aquí, así me harás compañía.

- Usted es uno de los profesores o me equivoco – Lavinia medito unos segundos - es demasiado joven para serlo.

- Eres demasiado despierta Lavinia Malfoy y estoy segura que en mis clases serás una excelente estudiante.

- Como sabe mi nombre profesor

- Todos en Hogwarts te esperan y como dijeron serás nuestra nueva celebridad.

- Usted es… –dudando – Harry Potter

- No te equivocaste, seré tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Que bien, me han platicaba mucho de usted y bueno… es extraño que sea profesor, tiene la misma edad que mi hermano Draco.

- Lo se pero estoy realizando estudios extracurriculares para ser un buen auror y sobre lo de usted no te preocupes cuando estemos así en privado puedes llamarme solo Harry y en clases seré tu profesor, trato hecho.

- Trato hecho Harry.

Harry Potter descubrió que Lavinia Malfoy, era muy diferente a todos los de su familia, irradiaba una alegría nata y una sonrisa encantadora, se entero de ella por medio de Hermione quien le mostró El Profeta, el artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter, hablaron sobre el Colegio, Harry le platicó sobre la enemistad con su hermano Draco al inicio de Hogwarts, cuando conoció a su padre y sobre ese tal Lord Voldemort y demás cosas que Lavinia quería conocer y como después de aquellos baches en sus vidas pudieron tener una relación mas cordial con los Malfoy, Harry ahora sabía porque Lucius cambio mucho en estos años, se encontraba más desahogado ya no estaba en peligro su familia y en un momento se sintió un poco celoso con aquella niña, eran de una niñez similar, pero el beneficio de ella fue que si tiene a sus padres y el nunca los tuvo en su niñez y adolescencia, aunque los Weasly lo trataban como un miembro de la familia, había días que necesitaba una reprimenda, de la Sra. Weasly, recibía mucho cariño, en ocasiones sentía las miradas frustrantes de los demás Weasly por como era tratado de forma especial.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade al anochecer, todos los alumnos llevaban su uniforme y como siempre Rubeus Hagrid haría la travesía del lago con los alumnos de primer año, Lavinia se sorprendió por la gran estatura del guardabosque y también profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Harry le hablo de el que era un semi-gigante y que era una buena persona.

- Alumnos de primer año, favor de subir a los botes – fueron las palabras de Hagrid – mientras veía de reojo a todos los nuevos alumnos.

- Buenas Noches Hagrid – dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a uno de los botes.

- Buenas Noches Harry, veo que harás la travesía junto con los nuevos alumnos.

- En efecto, para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Serás el profesor más cotizado de Hogwarts con todas las alumnas – Hagrid le dio una pequeña palmada a Harry que si no fuera por su equilibro en estos momentos estaría en el lago completamente empapado de pies a cabeza.

- No lo dudo, pero sabes que solo tengo ojos para Ginny, quien estará en Hogwarts, estará cubriendo la ausencia de Madame Hooch en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

- Se me había olvidado y es de temer Ginny. Weasley, pobre de la alumna que se pase de lista que es capaz de aplicarle uno que otro hechizo aturdidor.

- Eso ni lo dudo la conozco perfectamente bien y se de lo que es capaz, pregúntale a Malfoy en la última reunión que de no ser por Hermione, Draco estaría convertido en hurón de por vida.

- ¿Cómo que hurón? – preguntó Lavinia, que hasta ese momento estaba al margen de la conversación.

- Bueno es una larga historia, que sería más viable que Draco te la contará – Harry de solo acordarse una sonrisa brillo en sus labios.

- Alumnos de primer año, favor de subir a los botes, el que no lo haga sería transportado por el monstruo marino que duerme en el lago.

Y sin chistar los alumnos de primer año ya estaban en los botes, Hagrid le preguntó a Harry quien era aquella niña tan linda, él le contesto que la hija de Lucius Malfoy, otra pequeña serpiente profirió Hagrid pero si era su destino estar ahí que se podía hacer, sabía que todos los Malfoy eran Slytherin y Lavinia Malfoy debería estar en dicha casa.

Por años, Minerva McGonagall ahora directora de Hogwarts, realizaba la misma ceremonia para los nuevos alumnos de primer año, mencionar el nombre del alumno, colocar el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza para que este pronunciara el nombre de su casa, así pasaron los alumnos, algunos nerviosos otros no tanto, el sombrero gritaba Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, quedó callada un momento para mencionar el siguiente nombre

- Lavinia Malfoy – levantando la vista del pergamino.

- Si – contesto nerviosa Lavinia todo esto era nuevo para ella.

- Siéntate aquí – mostrando una agradable sonrisa que dio algo de confianza a la pequeña.

Lavinia se hizo paso entre los alumnos que esperaban su turno, no sabe de donde agarró el valor para llegar hasta el banco y en cuanto le colocaron el sombrero una pequeña vocecita le comenzó a hablar.

- Ya veo tu eres una Malfoy, te pondría en Slytherin, mas que nada por tradición familiar pero tu tienes otro don que es la suspicacia y la autonomía, tu no tienes nada de los otros Malfoy que es la arrogancia, tu eres un ser diferente y se que todos los Malfoy ausentes se volverían a morir en cuanto mencione tu casa.

- Entiendo muy poco de todo esto, pero en la casa que me dejes haré todo lo posible para salvar el honor de mi familia.

- Ya se donde te pondré pequeña Malfoy tu casa será… RAVENCLAW – el sombrero seleccionador grito el nombre y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, sus compañeros de casa aplaudieron muy poco.

Diez minutos después de terminada la selección y que todos los alumnos guardaran el silencio pertinente, la Directora McGonagall, informo sobre las reglas del colegio, también presento a Harry Potter como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el alumnado femenino no pudo evitar suspirar por el nuevo profesor, se imaginaran la cara de Ginny a tal reacción, y en su cabecita que trabajaba a mil por hora, haría que sus alumnas no desearan suspirar por Harry.

Lavinia estaba feliz, tendría que mandar una carta a sus padres para informarles todo lo sucedido en la cena de inicio de cursos procuraría escribir una vez por semana, solo que algo no le agrado cuando tomo asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw, todos los alumnos se alejaban de ella, trato de entablar conversación con un compañero cercano pero no recibió respuesta, Lavinia sabía que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para ganarse la confianza de su casa además de todas las demás, sabía que su familia no era bien recibida que digamos y estaba dispuesta a superar esa prueba impuesta.

Las clases iniciaron a las 9:00 a.m. y para su gran sorpresa la primera era Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras con el sexy profesor Potter, los primeros lugares fueron ocupadas por las alumnas dejando a sus compañeros atrás para el enojo de muchos, todos querían aprender con Harry Potter, Lavinia tomo asiento cerca de una alumna de Slytherin que le miraba de forma desdeñosa, pero a ella no le importo la indiferencia.

- Buenos Días – dijo Harry evitando reírse por los suspiros de las alumnas si el día iba a estar así, sería uno de los más largos de su vida la próxima clase era con los alumnos de séptimo curso- el día de hoy nos presentaremos y me gustaría saber todos sus afines, para conocerlos bien y que este curso sea sencillo para todos ustedes, ¿Quién empieza? – Harry observo a todos los alumnos – por favor puede pasar señorita…

- Malfoy, Lavinia Malfoy – se levantó de su asiento y camino por el pasillo sintió la mirada de odio e indiferencia de todos.

- Adelante la clase es toda suya, así te podrán conocer tus compañeros y si alguno no presta atención, le quitaré puntos a su casa, gracias.

- Buenos Días, mi nombre es Lavinia Malfoy, mi padre es Lucius Malfoy y mi madre Diane Grace, ella es editora de un periódico londinense del Mundo Muggle y supe de mi herencia mágica hasta hace un mes aproximadamente, voy hacer sincera con todos ustedes, se que no le caigo bien a nadie, por lo que hizo mi familia en el pasado, pero estoy aquí para enmendar aquel error, no soy perfecta pero apoyaré a todo aquel que busque mi apoyo, es difícil saber que no soy muy bien recibida pero haré todo lo posible por ganarme un lugar aquí en Hogwarts y no me traten con indiferencia, es lo único que pido, mis aficiones son la lectura y me encantan los animales, tengo una lechuza que me compro mi padre de nombre York.

- Y que tipo de lectura te gusta – pregunto uno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw

- Me gusta la literatura clásica y mi padre me contó sobre algunos cuentos del mundo mágico que me gustaría conocer.

- Si quieres te los presto

- Muchas gracias y tu nombre es...

- Duncan Summer – sonriendo abiertamente

- Gracias Duncan

- Bien, gracias Lavinia puedes tomar asiento – dijo Harry mientras le indicaba a Lavinia que regresara a su lugar – Diez puntos para Ravenclaw y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff – todos reclamaron y Harry continuo – lo hice más que nada por la forma tan indiferente de trataron a su compañera en la cena, creo que todos merecemos respeto y si ella esta en Hogwarts es por que así es y bueno quien es el siguiente en pasar – cerrando así la discusión.

Las dos horas de Defensa pasaron como agua, Harry conoció a todos sus alumnos y pudo catalogarlos después de aquel accidente en la presentación de Lavinia, todos trataron de hablar con ella con pocos resultados pero un avance es un avance, una amistad surgió de todo esto, Duncan y Lavinia, eso era favorable para ella y sabia que el la defendería a capa y espada, solo dio un pequeño empujoncito, Duncan era un niño de cabello castaño y mirada sincera, sus padres son de origen muggle y sabía que se llevarían bien con ella, debido a que el sabe muy poco del pasado de los Malfoy, eso ayudaría muchísimo.

La primera semana paso volando, aunque en ocasiones sus compañeros la seguían tratando con indiferencia, excepto en Defensa ya que eso significaba perder puntos para sus casas y bueno eso le agradecía mucho a Harry, pero tenía que salir sola de esto, Duncan también estaba con ella y entablaron una linda amistad, le pregunto que como pudo conseguir el libro de cuentos si el desconocía por completo el mundo mágico, él le comento que cuando fue a comprar sus libros de texto en Flourish and Blotts, lo vio y pregunto por su contenido y siendo curioso lo compró, ya lo había leído varias veces cuando se lo prestó.

La profesora McGonagall, observaba el desenvolvimiento de Lavinia Malfoy y no estuvo equivocada de tenerla en Hogwarts, era una niña sincera y sobre todo sumamente inteligente eso le recordó a Hermione Granger su alumna favorita, aunque todavía estaba el punto fundamental de todo esto el resentimiento de los alumnos hacía los Malfoy, días antes de que iniciaran las clases recibió muchas lechuzas y vociferadores de padres de familia molestos por la presencia de la hija de Lucius Malfoy en el Colegio, habló largo y tendido con el Ministro de Magia para solucionar este problema, recordó aquel comunicado que fue muy vergonzoso para algunos padres:

**_Padres de Familia:_**

**_Les informamos que este año en Hogwarts, la Señorita Lavinia Malfoy, ingresara a nuestro prestigiado colegio, por lo tanto negamos todo tipo de cambio de colegios, porque no viene al caso en todos los demás colegios darán el mismo Plan de Estudios y no es necesario dichos traslados._**

**_Sabemos que la" Familia Malfoy", no ha tenido una buena aceptación ante sus ojos, pero sabemos que todo será favorable para la nueva descendiente de esta familia, debemos dar la oportunidad de que todo sea como debe ser, los colegios de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang están avisados de no recibir ningún alumno de Hogwarts._**

**_Esperando su compresión a todos ustedes y esperando que su enojo no sea mayúsculo, estamos agradecidos de que sean unas personas sensatas ante esta pequeña misiva._**

**_Atentamente _**

**_Minerva McGonagall _**

Directora de Hogwarts

Era viernes en la tarde y los alumnos esperaban a la Profesora. Weasley, para la clase de vuelo de ese día, Lavinia y Duncan platicaban sobre las clases de Herbología y del Profesor Longbottom quien era ayudante de la Profesora Sprout, era una persona sería pero cuando estaba con los demás profesores se reía abiertamente, un día después de clase de Defensa quiso indagar un poco sobre la vida de Profesor Longbottom y quien más podía darle santo y seña que su sexy profesor Potter, supo del daño que habían ocasionado los Lestrange a la "Familia Longbottom", los padres de Neville murieron el año pasado después de la larga agonía en el Hospital San Mungo y su único familiar era su abuela quien apoyaba a su nieto en todo, apareció después de diez minutos la profesora con el cabello revuelto y supuso Lavinia que estaba con su Profesor de Defensa.

- Buenas Tardes – mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

- Buenas Tardes Profesora Weasly – contestaron todos.

- El día de hoy, daremos un pequeño vuelo a través de Lago, me doy cuenta que algunos de ustedes están nerviosos pero deben intentarlo el año entrante podrán hacer audiciones para pertenecer a su equipo de Quidditch y bueno prepárense.

- Todos esperaban las indicaciones de su profesora, Lavinia estaba junto con Duncan, pero en ese momento una de las alumnas de de Slytherin empezó a molestarla.

- Veo que aprendes rápido sangre traidora, espero que no te caigas de tu escoba sino recogeremos lo que queda de ti en el lago.

- Lo mismo digo de ti, Marcia Crabbe, te deseo buen viaje.

- A la cuenta de tres, dos, u… - Ginny dio un pitido y los alumnos de primer grado se elevaron.

La sensación de libertad y la adrenalina corría por las venas de Lavinia, veía la casa de Hagrid, las torres del castillo y el lago parecía un espejo, hizo un movimiento en picada para luego elevarse sus compañeros vitorearon su osadía, eran seguidos por la profesora quien sonrió a tal atrevimiento, recordaba cuando su hermano Charlie le enseño a volar y esto la ayudo mucho para ser una cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor.

- Oye que te pasa Crabbe – grito Lavinia quien titubeo un poco en su escoba debido a que la chica de Slytherin paso rozando a su costado.

- ¡Oh! Perdón, no te vi Malfoy – pero su sonrisa era maliciosa y malintencionada.

- No le hagas caso Vinny – Duncan estaba al lado de su amiga para protegerla de ella.

- Lo se pero me saca de quicio, no le he hecho nada, pero si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá.

- Jóvenes momento de regresar – grito Ginny y todos dieron la vuelta para regresar al castillo.

Todo sucedió en fracciones de segundos Marcia Crabbe, volvió hacer lo mismo para tirar de su escoba a Lavinia, Duncan al ver sus negras intenciones se interpuso ocasionando que él perdiera el control de la escoba y cayera con dirección al lago, Lavinia se aventó para salvar a su amigo ya que estaban a diez metros del lago y tratar de amortiguar un poco la caída, se escucho el choque de sus cuerpos al caer al agua, Ginny salió al rescate, pero vio que Lavinia asomo su cabeza del agua, llevando el cuerpo de Duncan inconciente hacia las orillas del lago.

- Ya en la orilla, Lavinia le daba respiración de boca a boca a Duncan para reanimarlo, cuando este escupió agua y empezó a toser.

- Estas bien Duncan – preguntó Lavinia.

- Si, pero tu lo estas – dijo aun tosiendo

- Claro, ven toma mi mano te llevaré a la enfermería.

El vitoreo no se hizo esperar, Ginny acompaño a sus alumnos a la enfermería y saber si Duncan tenía alguna lesión, Lavinia gano muchos puntos a su favor por aquella hazaña, Marcia Crabbe fue castigada por poner en peligro a sus compañeros y debía ayudar a los profesores de Herbología trasplantando mandrágoras por un mes.

La renuencia de los alumnos de Hogwarts por Lavinia Malfoy se fue haciendo más accesible, vieron que no podían juzgarla por lo que hicieron en el pasado su padre y su hermano, ella era diferente y lo estaba demostrando, la profesora McGonagall, observaba el cambió de los alumnos con ella.

Después de las emociones de aquel día, Lavinia dormía tranquilamente mientras sus sueños eran velados por un enorme cuervo negro que la observaba con sus ojos rojos como el carbón enardecido.

Continuara…

Este es el capítulo cuatro de "Aquel Ayer", los alumnos de Hogwarts vieron que Lavinia es muy diferente a su familia y fue una gran sorpresa que ella quedará en Ravenclaw, toma Rita Skeeter trágate tus comentarios (N.A. emoción de la autora), en el siguiente capítulo Lavinia se enfrentará a unos sueños que desde hacia tiempo dejo olvidados en lo más recóndito de su mente y ahora volvían a la luz, en la fiesta de Halloween habrá muchos encuentros y desencuentros. Nos leemos en el capítulo cinco "El Cuervo de la Torre".

Saludos

Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black.

P.D. Este es mi nick completo, pero lo hago mas cortó por: Lita Wellington.


End file.
